


Chaos-born

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, It's implied but not actually in the poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: Inspired by a certain fanfic I read. Harry is chaos incarnate and she meets Reborn.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Chaos-born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyHallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/gifts).



> While this was inspired, this is still original work so do not repost or reuse without permission.

She leaves chaos in her wake  
With mischievous green eyes that flicker chartreuse   
And unforgettable red hair with hues of imperial red and flickering flames  
Like Venus made human, she walks among them  
Leaving chaos in her wake  
She feels like fragile glass  
Beauty meant to be viewed but never touched  
 _After all, she is a civilian. What harm could she do?_  
Her temper leaves none but her own unscathed  
Bringing even the strongest to their knees  
She leaves chaos in her wake  
The daughter of the prideful and arrogant, clever and playful Prongs  
Of the kind and vivacious Lily  
Her smiles charm the coldest of beings  
 _Bow before her or be culled like the rest_  
A healer, a fighter  
A prankster, an interrogator   
A mother, a sister  
She is fluid yet firm  
She is stead fast  
Ever constant yet slips into molds made for her with the ease of breathing  
From the fronts of a battlefield to the home of her family  
She leaves chaos in her wake  
Double entendre slips past her lips   
Smoothly and naturally  
Like a second language, it settles in her mind and soul  
Civilian she may be but chapters long past beg to differ  
Mayhem runs in her veins   
And havoc creeps in her eyes  
Harriet Potter - the harbringer of chaos


End file.
